1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packages for tape cassette type articles, and is concerned more particularly with a package having a container and an integral cassette compartment foldably formed without the use of adhesives.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tape cassettes bearing recorded subject matter may be exhibited for retail sale in respective containers having dimensions only slightly larger than the corresponding dimensions of a single tape cassette. The resulting small size packages readily fit into pockets or purses and, therefore, are subject to pilfering, particularly when exhibited for sale in self-service type stores. Alternatively, these relatively small packages may be displayed in glass enclosed cases or on shelves behind service counters tended by sales personnel. However, it may be found that when potential purchasers are thus restrained from browsing before making a selection, there is a significant drop in sales.
Consequently, there has been developed in the prior art a number of containers having formed therein respective cassette compartments and having respective sizes substantially larger than the size of a single cassette. The resulting relatively large packages are difficult to conceal in conventional wearing apparel and, therefore, discourage pilfering. Thus, the relatively large packages are more adaptable for exhibiting tape cassettes within the reach of customers who may wish to browse prior to making a selection. However, the relatively large packages have not received wide acceptance generally because they are complicated to assemble, require adhesives, and add significantly to the expense of marketing tape cassettes.